<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa's Good Girl by VapeORubIt (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614975">Santa's Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VapeORubIt'>VapeORubIt (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolicon, Manipulation, Uncle/Niece Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VapeORubIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia loves when Santa visits. And Henry loves dressing up as Santa and visiting his little niece. Cynthia just wants to make Santa feel good. And Henry likes getting his rocks off with his eight-year-old niece. You can imagine how this works out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa's Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An early Christmas treat for all my fellow perverts out there ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cynthia was excited for Christmas time. It was her favorite time of the year! She always behaved herself throughout the whole year, knowing Santa only gave presents to good little girls who did as they were told.</p><p>Henry was excited for Christmas time. It was his favorite time of the year! He got to dress up as Santa for his favorite little niece and see her adorable face light up when she saw his red suit and fake beard.</p><p>It was the morning of Christmas Eve when Cynthia's favorite Uncle Henry came into town. She always thought he was like a funnier version of her daddy. They were around the same age but Uncle Henry always goofed around with her and spent time with her.</p><p>Throughout the day the two played together, playing with dolls and Legos, even play wrestling (but only when they were alone, because Uncle Henry said that mommy and daddy would get mad if they were too rough with each other.)</p><p>Henry was a little upset when his brother and his wife put sweet Cynthia to bed, but that went away after a little while, because he knew he would see her later that night.</p><p>Or, more accurately, Santa would.</p><p>He put on the red suit he packed, along with the fake beard and hat to complete the ensemble. He gave himself a quick lookover in the mirror before sneaking out of the guest room into Cynthia’s.</p><p>Cynthia woke up and was still very sleepy, but cheered up when she saw who woke her.</p><p>“Santa!”</p><p>She nearly leapt out of bed into Santa’s arms. He hugged her back a little but pulled away.</p><p>“Remember, quiet voices.”</p><p>Henry spoke in a soft, disguised voice. He knew Cynthia wouldn’t recognize him anyway, but he couldn’t be too careful.</p><p>“My, my, Cynthia. You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you.”</p><p>Cynthia smiled, proud of herself.</p><p>“I’m already eight years old!”</p><p>She was happy when Santa got a surprised look on his face.</p><p>“My goodness, such a big girl already!”</p><p>Cynthia giggled at the man in front of her.</p><p>“What did you get me this year, Santa?”</p><p>Henry smiled at his niece’s adorableness. She did this every year.</p><p>“Now you know you have to wait till morning, Cynthia.”</p><p>The young girl pouted, nearly making Henry spill what his brother got her.</p><p>“But I can let you know you will be very happy tomorrow.”</p><p>Cynthia perked up slightly.</p><p>“So I’ve been a good girl this year?”</p><p>“Of course you have!”</p><p>Henry reveled in the bright grin his beautiful niece gave him. He placed a hand on her head and began stroking her silky hair.</p><p>“But remember, all the good children must do something special for Santa on Christmas Eve before they can get any presents.”</p><p>Cynthia nodded.</p><p>“I remember, Santa.”</p><p>“And you remember the rule?”</p><p>Cynthia knew the rule by heart.</p><p>“I can’t tell anybody about what me and Santa do. Even mommy and daddy.”</p><p>Henry smiled. His little niece was so bright, so good and obedient.</p><p>“Good. Now be a good girl and take your pajamas off and lie down on the bed.”</p><p>Cynthia stood from her bed and took off her favorite Frozen pajamas. She got a little cold but didn’t complain, not wanting Santa to feel bad in any way.</p><p>Henry stared at Cynthia as she laid back on the bed, her bare body in view. His mouth watered as his eyes traveled from her flat breasts to her hairless pink cunt.</p><p>He stood over her body, his hands ghosting up and down her body. He loved the feel of her shivering under his feather light touches.</p><p>He knelt by the foot of her bed, getting a closer look at that pussy that he loved so much. He couldn’t stop himself from burying his face into it.</p><p>Cynthia giggled at the feeling of Santa kissing and licking her private parts. His beard also tickled her legs. She didn’t know why Santa liked doing this, but it made her feel special, and the tingles that happened always made her feel good.</p><p>Henry lapped at the little girl’s pussy as her giggles turned into whimpers and small moans. He smiled a bit, face still smothered into Cynthia’s cunt. He loved the reactions he pulled out of her. He swore that the noises this eight year old made could make him cum faster than anything a broad his own age could do.</p><p>Cynthia looked down at Santa’s face as he kept swirling his tongue around inside her private place, his eyes staring right into her own. She didn’t understand why but that made her shiver even more. She could feel the tingles begin to happen.</p><p>Henry could tell Cynthia was about to cum on his tongue, and he wanted to taste it so bad. To speed up the process, he slipped one of his fingers in, only his pinky though, since the eight year old's hole was so small.</p><p>Cynthia felt the waves flow though her body. She felt like she was peeing, but she knew that’s not what it was. She didn’t know what the liquid was called, but Santa apparently loved it.</p><p>Henry lapped up all of the girl’s cum, feeling himself nearly explode in his suit at the taste. He looked up at the panting girl, so beautiful and fucked out.</p><p>“That was very good, Cynthia. You were a very good girl.”</p><p>“Does this mean I get presents tomorrow?”</p><p>Henry almost said yes at her desperate tone, but he knew he needed to take advantage of the little time he had that night.</p><p>“Well, there’s still one thing you must do.”</p><p>“Do you need me to make you feel the tingles?”</p><p>Henry slightly chuckled at the words Cynthia used.</p><p>“Yes, I do. Do you remember how to do that?”</p><p>Cynthia nodded and sat up in bed, reaching over to Santa to unzip him and pull out his man parts.</p><p>Henry sighed as Cynthia pulled his hard dick out of their restraints. The little girl wasted no time in pumping his cock, using both hands to hold it.</p><p>He moaned at the sensation of her tiny fingers wrapped around his aching cock. As he felt his dick move though her hands, he closed his eyes and pictured it going in and out of her pussy instead. He wanted to do it for real, he really did, but he knew he would get caught if he actually did. Maybe in a couple of years when her cunt’s a little bigger, but’s still hairless and delightful. But for now, he’d keep it in his head.</p><p>Cynthia began holding the two ball things Santa had with one hand, while still moving one hand up and down his boy part. She heard Santa moan and felt the ball things tense up, so she knew he was close to feeling the tingles. She looked up into his eyes, not stopping her movements.</p><p>“Do I make you feel good, Santa? Am I a good girl?”</p><p>Henry moaned at the unintentionally dirty words that left his eight-year-old niece spoke.</p><p>“Yes honey. You make Santa feel really good. You’re such a good girl, you’re Santa’s little good girl, yes you are!”</p><p>He felt himself cum, his eyesight going white for a second.</p><p>Cynthia nearly said ‘ew’ when Santa let out his liquid all over her face and hand, but didn’t say anything. She figured that if she made Santa happy and made him want to give her presents, it was worth it.</p><p>When Henry came down from his high, he stuck his dick back into his pants. He looked at his little niece, his cum coating her little face. He leaned down and licked it off, smiling as she giggled.</p><p>“Thank you, Cynthia. You’ve been a very good girl. You can get your presents tomorrow.”</p><p>Cynthia almost squealed in excitement, haply she made Santa happy.</p><p>“I have to go now, but remember, I’m always watching you. Do you know what to do if you want extra presents?”</p><p>Cynthia knew this rule by heart as well.</p><p>“Go to my room alone and make myself feel good with my fingers.”</p><p>“And who are you supposed to think about when you do that?”</p><p>“You, Santa.”</p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>Henry leans and kisses Cynthia quickly on the lips.</p><p>“Goodbye, Cynthia. Be a good girl for Santa while I’m gone.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>